


a bunch of sad/disturbing one shots

by GreekGeek011502



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cannibalism, Depression, Gore, Grief, Multi, Other, Possible smut, Protagonist has PTSD, Psychopath, Sociopath, Suicide, Swearing, first person POV, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek011502/pseuds/GreekGeek011502
Summary: this is my very first fanfic on here and you have been warned that it's triggering and disturbing so have fun!





	1. Death comes to all

**Author's Note:**

> Um..okay so this is gonna be really depressing so um trigger warning but if you wanna read go on ahead if you dare

I rested my head against the cool glass of the passenger side window, wishing I could just close my eyes and disappear forever as the tense silence in the air only grew thicker. My poor mother never looked so distraught, her mascara running as she tried to keep it together for my sake before I slowly sat upright and rested a hand upon her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, hearing a strangled sob coming from her and a soft apology, falling from my lips without even realising it and she nodded in reply. It didn't take very long before we were parked in front of my apartment door and I just stared at it, longingly before nodding my mother a farewell and stepping out the vehicle, shutting the door and walking briskly, might I add, inside. Tears had started to fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks like raindrops as I climbed the stairs of my apartment building due to the fact that the elevator was out of order. I began to take shaky breaths once I was at the door, going through my purse in search for my keys, trying to quiet myself so that I wouldn't alert the neighbors and took a deep breath once I found them, turning the lock with trembling hands, allowing a strangled cry to escape as I pushed the door open and closing it back, locking it tight, and kicked my flats off, not giving a flying fuck where they landed as I headed straight for my bedroom. The tears never stopped falling as I undressed and tugged on a something far more comfortable before I laid in bed, hugging my pillow, and sobbed loud and hard into the soft fabric. The hole in my heart was too much for me to handle as I continued to cry, sob, beg, and whimper throughout the night.

The next morning was far worst then the night before as I dragged myself out of bed, sarcastically grumbling, "well isn't today peachy already?" I stopped in front of my mirror that hung over my dresser and almost laughed at my reflection, if I had been in the mood I probably would have. My blonde hair was a rats nest by far and bags hung under my silver eyes as if mocking me for my lack of sleep. My thoughts were interrupted by the loud vibrations my phone made against my wooden nightstand and as always. I ignored it and instead went to the kitchen in order to grab myself a quick bite to eat before retreating back into my room. The rest of the day was boring as always but now I just felt lonely and depressed with a nagging voice in my head, reminding me why I felt like this. Something that I just couldn't escape, but who could blame me? I bitterly chuckled at the thought, continuing on with my day but without any tears and I realized just how heavy my soul felt when I laid my head down that evening.

Weeks have passed since my brothers death and I still can't remember the things he told me when he left and it only makes everything worst and it didn't take long before new scars surfaced my skin, covering every inch of my arms and a few were scattered among my stomach, making it look like I had jumped into a thorn bush and suffered the consequences, but I just didn't care anymore. The last person I enjoyed talking to the most is gone. My Mother thinks I'm a maniac and only wants to put me on any medication to help with my "problems" and my Father has been dead since I was a little girl, well dead to the family anyhow. I hum at my thoughts while I laid in my bed, staring up at my blank white ceiling, debating whether or not I should cut once again and spent most of my day, thinking about the inevitable things that are to come.

Five months, three weeks, four days, ten hours, eleven minutes, and fourth five seconds since my brothers death and I haven't tried to leave my apartment unless it's to grab groceries with what little money I have due to the fact that I've taken a turn for the worst. I wish to kill myself as silly as it sounds, but I'm just no longer happy and nothing I do brings me joy. I've tried talking to people but they just blow me away and tell me to call the suicidal hotline, like I'm some sort of bomb that's about to go off and I don't have the insurance to talk to a therapist, so I'm stuck at what seems like a crossroads between my own life and death as I dig the razor into my flesh, feeling the blood drip down my arms and making me giggle, I'm a madman by this point but I don't give a damn before I forced myself to stop and dropped the razor back onto my nightstand, sighing a little that my fun had to come to an end before I cleaned up my blood as best as I could and finally decided that it was my time to die, but how would I die? Shooting myself on the head? No, I want my face to be intact at my funeral. Hanging? Too original. Jumping off a bridge? Then my body wouldn't be found. I looked at the razor and that's when it hit me. I could slit my throat! I laughed a little too loudly as I posted about my suicide and made sure to mention everyone I knew before I wrote my suicidal note and placed it upon my pillow before I went into the kitchen and grabbed thr sharpest knife I could find and smiled, holding it up to my neck, slitting my throat. I gagged and choked, suffocating on my own blood and grinned when I began to lose consciousness. The world went black as my body fell to the floor with a thump. Blood pouring around my dead body, making a puddle on the floor.

Days, weeks passed before my body was even found and it was only because the neighbors smelt a horrible stench, coming from my apart,net then one thing led to another and now I'm watching my own funeral, laughing at the stupidity of it all. I deserved to die, justnlike every other sick bastard in this world and then next, so take it from me when I say. I was a Dead Girl Walking.


	2. Eat Your Heart Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannibalism..this is what this is

I licked my victims blood from my lips, enjoying the sweet metallic taste before taking another bite out of the raw thigh, not giving a shit that it will stain my sharpened teeth. The victim in question was a twenty one male with the most beautiful blue eyes and dazzling smile, but he was way too flirty and touchy. I knew he just wanted to get a quick lay,but I hate guys that don't know when to quit. It was his fault for pushing me. His fault for violating my space. Not mine. His. I shook my head to clear those horrid thoughts away, knowing that I had no reason to feel guilty, grinning to myself as I hummed, picking up my hunting knife and started to cut into the chest cavity, splitting it open and grabbing the first organ I saw which was the heart. My favourite organ out of the human body. I giggled as I weighed it in my hands, feeling oddly proud that it was quite heavy, holding my desired treat in one hand and using the other to get up, grinning like a fool before leaving what meat and organs I didn't care to eat or didn't what to the wolves,knowing they'd be happy to chow down on the carcass or maybe even that bear I saw a few days ago, I honestly didn't care what ate the rest of the body as long as it got the job done, I nodded to myself before jogging back to my cabin,laughing. 

I opened my front door, closing it back with a tap of my foot, skipping into the kitchen where I placed the heart on my cutting more and sliced it open, pouring the blood into a cup, filling it with the beautiful red substance, cutting the rest into small bite size pieces, putting them into a bowel before heading into my small living room where I feasted upon the heart and enjoyed the blood more then I usually would, hearing the distant howl of rejoice from the forest and chuckled, "it seems that they're enjoying my present..." I sighed when I finished, washing my dishes then heading upstairs to take a hot shower, get dressed, and plan out my next victims death as I sharpened my hunting knife. Humans were curious creatures and just never knew when to stop and leave something alone. Even when that something is the darkness that they hide away far in their imagination. The killer, the rapist, the crazies...those people let their darkness out. 'But to be fair, so do I...now be safe kiddies and stay the fuck away from my forest or I will cut your still beating heart out and eat it!"


	3. Strip tease and gunplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm....yeah this is probably gonna be bad but here it goes a stripper that kills her clients

I smirked as I slid down the pole, earning a few whistles from the well paying audience before me and climbed up the pole and moaned at the feeling of the cool metal pole, contacting with my heat, getting excited from the thought of what I was planning to do with my client later that night.

 

It was about midnight when I had taken my fourth client to my 'pleasure chamber'. A male of thirty three. He had dark burnet hair, green eyes, and a slight build for his age. I knew he was no match for what I had in mind, smirking a little to myself as I asked, "could you take a seat right over there?" I casually pointed to the lavish cushioned chair, giggling when he did as asked and patted his head, "good boy, now would you like your treat?" He enthusiastically nodded as I straddled his lap and grinded against him, hearing a quiet moan from the middle aged man, his hands coming to rest upon my hips and gave a slight squeeze. I allowed my clients to touch and feel due to the fact that they will never be able to again. I kissed down his neck, continuing on with the act, humming with satisfaction when I heard his breath hitch and felt his little friend poking my inner thigh, pulling out the handgun from a strap under the chair and shot him in the stomach, laughing when he screamed and shot him again and again and again, his blood staining the chair and my clothes. His body had stilled long ago but I didn't care, I was having too much fun with shooting and mutilating the corpse with my switchblade any way I could by cutting off his fingers, toes, nose, and even his penis, laughing the entire time. I wiped the blood from my brow and smiled, feeling oddly proud as I started to cut into his cheeks until his jaw was just hanging then I scooped his eyeballs out with the knife, humming and called in the cleanup crew, leaving to collect my kay before I headed on him to my shitty apartment, counting my money.

I sighed as I sat at on my mattress, smoking a cigarette and not giving a single fuck about what I just did, putting the smoke out after a couple of puffs and stared at the white ceiling, giggling a little, "I look forward to having you as my next client~"'I whispered to the only other person in the room. You.


End file.
